


Denial: What You are Doing is Screwing Things Up inside My Head

by elegantuan (prdsdefsus)



Series: From Denial to Acceptance [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, Beomgyu cursed a lot, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Dom top Huening Kai, Feelings Realization, It gets vanilla at the end, Kinda, Love/Hate, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub bottom Choi Beomgyu, This whole writing is honestly just about Beomgyu being denial, enemies to lovers??, not really actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/elegantuan
Summary: Choi Beomgyu hates Huening Kamal Kai to the core. Even though all Kai does is beaming and treating other people nicely like an angel he is, Beomgyu would still think Kai is annoying as fuck.(Or, no matter how hard Beomgyu tries to deny it, he couldn't stop himself from getting addicted to Kai when he fucks him good.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Choi Beomgyu
Series: From Denial to Acceptance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708771
Comments: 21
Kudos: 140





	Denial: What You are Doing is Screwing Things Up inside My Head

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Don't like, don't read. It's as easy as that. Stop wasting your time on leaving bad things in the comment section because I'm going to delete them.
> 
> 2\. Title is taken from Maroon 5's Harder to Breathe. 
> 
> 3\. It's been a while since the last time I wrote love/hate e-rated kaigyu, therefore I apologize if the tension is not strong enough.
> 
> 4\. This was actually based on several clips of Beomgyu hitting Kai for no reason, especially the one where they were recording Cat and Dog's MV. Kai literally only gave Beomgyu a thumbs-up and Beomgyu just hit him so sudden... Though I know Beomgyu could also be very soft toward Kai haha he's just a big fat tsundere after all.
> 
> 5\. Unbeta'd because I'm lazy.

Choi Beomgyu hates Huening Kamal Kai to the core. Even though all Kai does is beaming and treating other people nicely like an angel he is, Beomgyu would still think Kai is annoying as fuck. 

Kai is annoying as fuck—in Beomgyu's opinion—because he’s just too nice to everyone. Even if someone ‘accidentally’ does something that he dislikes to him, Kai would still forgive them. Beomgyu just hates the fact that Kai never tries to push those annoying jerks away. 

Beomgyu was sure he could keep that pissed feeling of his to himself until one day, Kai gets back to their shared room with some bruises. 

“What the fuck happened?” Beomgyu asks, feeling irritated already. 

Kai throws him a smile, probably an action to reassure Beomgyu, “There were these guys who tried to talk to me because they said I stole one of their girls,” Kai shrugs, gesturing that he doesn't really mind what had happened. “But it ended kinda brutally, so—”

Kai wasn’t able to finish his sentence because as soon as he tried to, he was slapped by Beomgyu. Beomgyu’s palm stings from slapping Kai’s cheek—he’s beyond annoyed at this point. Kai on the other side doesn’t do anything except staring at Beomgyu in total silence as he rubs the prickling spot; getting so surprised due to Beomgyu’s sudden slap. 

“What the fuck...” Beomgyu curses under his breath, “What the fuck is wrong with you!? Quit acting like this already! Not everyone is as nice as you think!” He's now grabbing onto Kai’s collar, spitting the bitter truth right on to Kai’s face; 

“You were fucking bullied back there! Don’t you understand!?”

And the silence just barges in like that; accompanying the two male youngsters in their small room. Beomgyu couldn’t hear anything but the sound of his heavy breath being expelled. The fact that Kai only remains quiet even after those harsh words he gave makes Beomgyu even more irritated. 

“You fucker—”

“What do you want me to do then?”

Shiver has found its way to go down to Beomgyu’s spine when Kai speaks up with his unusual hushed tone. The way Kai bores his eyes—Beomgyu never saw that kind of eyes from Kai before—gets Beomgyu stiffened at his place. 

“Hey,” Beomgyu couldn’t pull himself away as Kai grabs him by his wrists and leans closer toward Beomgyu's face, letting his gaze pierce through Beomgyu's widened, whispering, “answer me, what do you want me to do, Beomgyu-ya?”

Beomgyu quickly turns his head to avoid Kai’s stare. His other hand is placed onto Kai's chest as an attempt to shove the taller male while retorting, “It- it's ‘hyung’ to you, idiot!”

“Yeah? But you told me to stop behaving nicely,” Kai keeps taking steps forward, making Beomgyu to get cornered on to the wall, trapping the lithe figure there with his wide one and continues, “didn't you, Beomgyu-ya?”

Beomgyu isn't surprised if he's frowning really deep by now. Trying his best to push Kai, Beomgyu succeeds to breathe out, “Do it to those bullies, you asshole!” He lifts his head to meet Kai's eyes. “Do it to those who have made you suffer, not me!”

Kai grits his teeth at what Beomgyu said. “Are you fucking stupid?” His grip on Beomgyu's wrists becomes harder. “You're the one who makes me suffer the most! You always hit and shove me away for no reason! I always held my anger back because I know it's just a waste of energy but you—” Kai takes a moment to inhale before he end his rant.

“You've fucking crossed the line, hyung. You really did.”

Before Beomgyu could voice his complain, Kai manages to lean into his neck while the hold on his wrists is becoming tighter. Beomgyu gasps upon acknowledging Kai is attacking his neck, pair of canines sinking into his skin there. Giving him the fiery sensation there. 

It feels good and hurts at the same time. It fucking _hurts_ because of the way Kai’s letting his teeth to be buried—it’s like Kai wants Beomgyu to scream in pain—but also has him trembling under the burning contact. 

“Fu… Fuck, sto— stop… _Ah!_ ” Beomgyu breaks apart the moment Kai laps his skin with his own tongue, cooling down the pain. The warm saliva has gotten Beomgyu trembling; legs wobbly from Kai’s treatment. He isn’t in control; he couldn’t do anything but to close his eyes and turns his head, just knowing how it actually could give opportunity for Kai to kiss his neck further.  
  
  


“Right,” Kai mumbles on Beomgyu’s neck, not caring his lips are still latching on Beomgyu’s flamed surface. “‘stop’, huh?”

Getting irked with Kai’s sarcasm, Beomgyu could notice his face has became glowing and knocks Kai by aiming his knee to Kai’s stomach, making the latter to land his bottom onto the hard wooden floor. Kai sure curses lowly afterward but Beomgyu couldn’t care less as he straddles on Kai’s abdomen. He’s pulling Kai’s collar again while staring at his dark orbs with his. 

“You moron…! I will fucking beat the shit out of you—” As Beomgyu hasn’t completed his sentence, Kai already pulls Beomgyu’s grey lock only to crash their lips together and bites his lower lip. 

Beomgyu’s eyes widened at the sudden movement. He tries his best to attack Kai yet no power could he exert; he feels _very_ weak, especially at the time Kai lets his tongue slide when Beomgyu gasps on to the kiss. His hands are fisting in to balls so hard on Kai’s chest, hoping it could at least leave some wrinkles on the fabric—or even rip them off. 

Beomgyu hates to admit it but he definitely gets turned on. The wet noises from their mouth even pushes him to feel more aroused. Beomgyu is losing his mind when Kai tilts his head, angling it so he could kiss Beomgyu deeper. The fact that Kai even closes his eyes has Beomgyu going crazy because he knows Kai is clearly savoring every part of his mouth. 

Becoming breathless, Beomgyu decides to pull away from Kai’s lips. He glares at Kai; gaze full of hatred. He’s just so angry. He’s thinking about destroying Kai’s pretty face. With reddened cheeks caused by the rushing blood inside him, Beomgyu mutters, “I hate you.” 

“What a coincidence,” Kai says. “I also hate you. I fucking hate you to the point I want to see you falling in to pieces from my touch.” He continues while throwing back Beomgyu’s sharp glare.

“What—” Beomgyu realizes Kai has lifted him after he gasped, then throws him on to one of those cheap and hard mattresses they have in their room. Just before Beomgyu grunts because of the pain hitting on his back, Kai has settled himself again on Beomgyu’s neck. His hand is roaming on the hidden toned abs under the black cloth; palming it and lets the warmth radiated gets onto his palm.

Kai keeps brushing his lips on Beomgyu’s neck, leaving the latter panting and squirming. Beomgyu on the other side feels like his body is on fire; skin flaring with nonsense amount of heat. It’s stressing him out— _he hates this._

Beomgyu hates—he hates it so much— the feeling of being unable to do anything once Kai hovers over him. That large build of his trapping his own and that penetrating gaze; it makes Beomgyu sick, nauseous even. The way he immediately claws onto Kai’s back is enough reason to show how bad he opposes Kai’s presence. Nails digging onto the wide back of Kai in intention to make him hurt.

“What makes you despise me so much?” Kai exhales from above. “Explain.” 

No answer comes from Beomgyu because, _heck_ , he doesn’t even know what makes him like this. Is it because of how good looking Kai is? Is it because of how friendly Kai is? Or is it actually because of how nice Kai is toward the others in general? Choi Beomgyu himself couldn’t be honest with his own feeling.

“Does it even matter if I tell you the reason?” Beomgyu scoffs. “In the end, you wouldn’t change, anyway. So, what’s the point?” 

The next thing Beomgyu sees is that Kai immediately shuts him up with his mouth. Beomgyu is all holding grudge against Kai until the mentioned male has rolled up his black t-shirts. Exposing Beomgyu’s chest in flash as Kai’s large hand is travelling on the soft surface. Beomgyu could notice the way his toes curled due to Kai’s rough kiss and feverish touches on his chest.

Even with all of his squirms and harsh whimpers, Beomgyu still doesn’t want to submit to Kai. Why in the world would he submit to Huening Kamal Kai? Someone who has been irritating him for a long time? He would rather die than submitting to him—at least that’s what he thought. And maybe that thought of his would disappear because as soon as Kai sucks on his tongue, Beomgyu gets dizzy; nothing comes into his head. 

Beomgyu unconsciously closes his eyes. Long lashes brush on those strong cheekbones of Kai. Feeling he needs to vent his annoyance, Beomgyu lets his nails glide down on Kai’s wide back. He sighs into their shared kiss as he feels Kai is now holding onto his waist, an attempt to keep Beomgyu still on his place. Kai grunts between the kiss when he notices Beomgyu has been raking his nails on his back, making Beomgyu to almost choke on his spit with red coloring his cheeks. 

No, Beomgyu would never admit that was hot. Beomgyu would never admit that kiss was addictive as hell. He would never admit how he wants Kai to kiss him deeper, allowing the taste of Kai lingers longer on his lips. Beomgyu was about to push Kai away until he realizes Kai is taking off Beomgyu’s clothes roughly. 

Beomgyu flinches toward the cold air from the air conditioner gnaws on his naked skin. He looks at Kai in disbelief as the younger male throws the dark fabric to the floor. Kai seems like he doesn’t think much about it though. He proceeds to plant butterfly kisses on Beomgyu’s chest, then trailing down to his stomach. His lower thick lip has successfully gotten Beomgyu shaky underneath—no matter how hard Beomgyu denies it, he really couldn’t help himself from letting out dirty noises. The searing touches Kai gives on every inch of his skin stirs Beomgyu out of his mind. 

Kai’s way of manhandling him indeed gets him surprised. Beomgyu has always been the manly one along this time while Kai is way far from what you call rough. Huening Kamal Kai is as delicate as lilies; he is in nowhere to be found from the word of aggressive. But then, who knows? Beomgyu didn’t expect—at all— Kai would have full control of him on bed like now. Caging him like he is some kind of a wild animal that is prevented to be free.

“Fuck off, Huening—” 

“No.” 

Beomgyu clicks his tongue in annoyance and decides to escape from Kai’s deep gaze. Beomgyu doesn’t really want to admit it but his cheeks would get rosy even more if he keeps his eyes on Kai’s smaller ones. He could just knock Kai away again with his knee yet deep down there, there are little sparks that holding him back to do so. Little sparks that tell him he wants it—he wants the intense sensation itching on his skin. He wants to hear those deep growls Kai would exhale when he palms any area of his body.

It’s annoying to know how Kai could easily turn Beomgyu in to a shaky mess like this. Beomgyu never likes that idea despite the fact he’s lying on the mattress under Kai’s hold, looking so defeated and weak with his flushed skin.

Beomgyu is practically begging to be touched more; begging Kai to explore his body further. But he would never let Kai find it out because if he does, Beomgyu’s whole life would be fucked up; it would turn his life upside down.

The time when Kai kisses his waist, Beomgyu’s mind is full of haze. His hands that were trying to rip Kai’s skin off, are now on different places. One of his hands is covering his mouth while the other one is busy grasping on the thin white sheet under his body. His head is filled with nothing but bunch of chants about how he craves Kai to taste him more, which only causes him to twitch as Kai begins to bite the hot supple skin. 

“ _Ah!_ ” Beomgyu gasps when the wave of pleasure washes him. He hates sounding like a whiny girl as earlier but Kai just shuts him up by pulling down his jeans. Beomgyu quickly closes his legs together, not anticipating his whole skin is becoming crimson because of one simple movement. 

“What is this? Are you feeling shy?” Kai chuckles and Beomgyu recognizes that Kai is definitely being sarcastic. “So you can have feelings too? How shocking.” 

“Shut up!” Beomgyu yells. “If you’re going to fuck me, then do it now, coward!” he swears to God, he gave everything he had at that time. If Beomgyu is actually blushing like mad, he couldn’t blame anyone. 

“I didn’t say I’m going to fuck you,” Kai’s typical smug look blooms on his features. “But now that you mentioned it, that sounds like a great idea.” 

Beomgyu doesn’t even understand if it makes sense that his face gets redder. The fact Kai is now leaning into his ear, doesn’t help Beomgyu to calm the riot happening inside his chest. Soon, he whispers with his low voice;

“Seeing you getting helpless like this makes me think…” Beomgyu gulps at the warm breath ghosting on his ear. “You actually want me to do it so bad, don’t you?” 

The blood in Beomgyu’s body suddenly rush real quick. Beomgyu hopes he could get away from Kai’s eyes except the latter grips him on his thigh, bringing Beomgyu to his dazed state. His feeling is contradicting with what he has in his brain; he wants Kai never stop touching him but his mind is screaming that the two should stop because he had ensured himself he has never wanted this. 

Beomgyu’s head is about to explode until Kai mouths, “Stop running away from me and be honest with yourself.” 

Beomgyu’s breath hitches for a moment. Cheeks burning because Kai’s sentence actually makes sense; he’s ashamed of himself. Kai has done nothing wrong, it’s true. But Choi Beomgyu never wants to look fragile in front of Huening Kamal Kai, that’s why the first thing he does afterward is pulling himself from Kai and throws him a cocky grin.

“Be honest with myself?” Beomgyu snorts, “Who do you think you are talking to me like that? I know myself the best.” 

Kai is found lifting one of his brows. “Really?” 

Beomgyu frowns. “Yeah.” 

“But you see…” Beomgyu almost screams when Kai opens his legs wide. “You’d say that you don’t want me to continue, but then that little friend of yours says the opposite.” The smirk on Kai’s face is still visible. 

Beomgyu once again is having a debate with his own inside. He gets annoyed by Kai a lot. Beomgyu hates it when Kai smiles because it makes his heart beats faster. Beomgyu hates it when Kai is being kind to everyone because it makes him realize that he isn’t special in Kai’s eyes.

“Silen—”

“You’re so pathetic, hyung. Forcing yourself to look strong when you’re with me when in fact once I touch you slightly, you’re nothing but a flustered mess.” 

But Beomgyu hates himself the most for not wanting to admit that he has fallen for Kai. 

  
  


.

  
  


“S, shit— _God_ , fuck…” 

Beomgyu pants harshly as Kai fingers him good; long delicate fingers digging into his puckered entrance. Kai is already on his second finger, shoving them in while Beomgyu is blinking his hot tears. It’s overwhelming—Beomgyu never got fucked before. It’s always him who fucks someone, most of them were girls. This whole sensation is new to him and Beomgyu just couldn’t handle it. 

The cold lube drenching Kai’s fingers gives Beomgyu chills, making him writhe on his place. Kai doesn’t stop prodding his fingers back and forth, sending Beomgyu to euphoria while his sight is getting blurry. Beomgyu is sure the white sheet he has been clenching has heavy wrinkles due to how hard he grips it. His cock is leaking with precum and _oh,_ how he hates to witness he’s getting wet with someone he hates.

“Oh my, Beomie hyung. You look so wrecked.” The corner of Kai’s lips tugged into a smile. Beomgyu wonders how Kai still manages to look attractive even with sweats all over his skin. “Bet you never thought getting fucked would feel this good, did you?” 

Beomgyu’s heart is in mayhem yet he still doesn’t want to admit. “Shu, shut it. It’d be way better if it’s me fucking you,” he breathes out, chest heaved. 

Kai doesn’t respond much. He only hums, “Hmm… You think so?” 

Once Beomgyu is about to hiss, Kai pushes his fingers deeper. The smaller male jerks at the sudden brush on his sweet spot, arching his back. Kai sure is rubbing them slow, not giving Beomgyu any mercy as he makes use of his free hand by kneading Beomgyu’s inner thigh. 

“How about now, hyung?” Kai shoots him an innocent smile as if he hasn’t done something dirty. Beomgyu on the other side is gasping hard, has gone out of breath. His tears begin to stream down to his cheeks, contrasting with the lit color of his cheeks. 

“You fucker—” 

“You’re not wrong,” Kai chuckles, fingers still fiddling Beomgyu’s sweet spot, causing the latter to jolt at the teasing brushes. “I’m going to fuck you after all, so I do deserve that title,” he says while pulling out his wet and slick fingers.

Beomgyu wants to complain and spits all the bad words toward the younger until Kai starts taking off his own pants. Soon throwing it carelessly onto the floor just like what he did with Beomgyu’s clothes. Beomgyu swallows a lump at the sight of Kai unbuttoning his shirts, exposing his chest slowly. 

The moment Kai is fully naked, Beomgyu couldn’t leave his eyes from his built. Kai is not an epitome of a muscular man, but his wide shoulders explains that he has gone through his teenager phase already. His strong and sharp brows complement his deep gaze, ready to ravish Beomgyu only with his eyes. The scattered moles on his body—it resembles constellation—makes him look even prettier. His long hair that begins to get messy definitely increases his appeal; Beomgyu is fazed by Kai’s appearance.

However, Beomgyu’s reverie just cracks when Kai lifts him by his lower part. He looks like about to slam his cock inside Beomgyu in no time. Beomgyu wheezes, grabbing Kai’s wrist forcefully while croaking, “Fuck, use the god damn con—” 

“Don’t wanna, why would I listen to someone who hates me for no reason?” 

Beomgyu is taken aback with the sudden question—though it isn’t supposed to be a question but rather a statement, Beomgyu realizes. He’s supposed to be angry with Kai because of how he has treated him unlike what Beomgyu wants, yet the other side of him is telling him that he wants this; he wants to be fucked by Kai. 

So then, Kai fucks him. He watches his cock slowly sinking into the entrance whilst Beomgyu is throwing his head back, wincing at the feeling of Kai’s cock entering him. It hurts like mad, Beomgyu tells himself, and he finds himself crying harder. His back keeps arching and arching, doing it all over as if it could reduce the pain bearing inside him. His body is becoming one with fire; hot and gets him stunned. 

Biting the inner of his cheek, Beomgyu moans uncontrollably. Kai is burying his cock deep, sliding in and out senseless. Beomgyu is trying his best to choke back his tears but he just couldn’t—he would never be able to if Kai is fucking him hard like this. The fact that Kai even lifts Beomgyu’s hips away from the mattress has gotten Beomgyu panting and full of tears. His ruined pretty lips do not bother stopping calling out Kai’s name; it even sounds like he’s chanting as if it acts as a prayer. A prayer that God never wants to hear.

Beomgyu hides his face desperately, doesn’t want his flushed and crying face to be seen by Kai. Warm tears spilling onto his sweaty palms as Kai keeps thrusting into Beomgyu, letting him to wreck his hole. Sensitive brushes between his walls and Kai’s thickened cock; Beomgyu never thought how deadly that combination could be, he thinks with a mind full of haze. 

Kai, being a little shit he is, suddenly pulls Beomgyu’s hand that has been covering his face and Beomgyu gives up. He only grumbles, looking up at Kai with half of his face covered. 

“The fuck… The fuck do you want…?” 

Kai stays quiet in a mean time, leaving Beomgyu confused. Then voicing out what’s coming into his head as he leans in; 

“Hyung, you’re so pretty.” 

Beomgyu almost gags at Kai’s sudden compliment. Halting, he shoves Kai's face away. But that doesn’t stop Kai from getting closer to him. He turns the table instead, kissing Beomgyu’s palm that’s latching on his mouth while holding it tenderly. 

“So pretty,” Kai breathes out, now moving on to kiss Beomgyu’s wrist. Beomgyu is very much crumbling apart at the view of Kai closing his eyes to savor the burning skin under his lips. The way he stops snapping his hips—fucking—just for him to kiss Beomgyu’s wrist has the latter’s heart tingling. “So… Beautiful.” 

“N, no— fuck, _don’t_ —” Beomgyu could feel himself being not able to breath properly once he hears Kai’s praise, cock jumping toward the sweet words Kai gave. 

“You’re weak with praises, aren’t you?” Kai whispers, faces only inches apart as he slowly drops Beomgyu’s lower part carefully onto the mattress back. Probably already finding it out from the way Beomgyu reacted and seeming to want to fuck him slow. 

Never ever Beomgyu has felt this weak before. No one has called him pretty. He always hears people calling him handsome and hot—but ‘pretty’? ‘beautiful’? He has never gotten those and he has been wanting to be called like that. He likes to call himself pretty when he’s alone—a habit of his since he was a kid. 

It just drives Beomgyu insane, especially when Kai kisses him gently on his lips. Beomgyu couldn’t think of anything anymore. He’s weak with mild treatment—and would be weaker if it comes from Kai.

Then Kai snaps his hips again, ramming his cock slower than before. His chest feels like at peace and rumbling at the same time; he’s addicted with the taste of Kai’s lips and cock down there. Wanting more—needing more. 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so tight, hyung.” Kai mutters, breathing heavily. Not knowing how impactful it is for Beomgyu. “You take me very well… _Ah_ , _shit_ —” 

“Kai— Kai-ya—” Beomgyu cries out, still feeling sore because of Kai fucking him without condom. The friction created by Kai’s cock with his rim gets him suffering, but the way it just brushes inside him—sometimes hitting his sweet spot even—is what makes him obsessed. Image of paradise digging on the back of his skull.

Without thinking twice, Beomgyu quickly snakes his arms around Kai’s neck and pulls him into a rough kiss. Was it really a kiss? It involves nothing more than biting and sucking anyway, Beomgyu ponders. While fisting onto Kai’s brown lock—it’s that brown hair of his that always looks soft—Beomgyu never stops imagining how satisfying it would be to draw blood out of Kai’s lips; imagining how Kai would suffer because of the iron taste liquid coming out from his lip, but he doesn't succeed. Not when Kai fucks him like some kind of beast. 

“Ka— Kai-ya, I’m close— fuck,” Beomgyu groans. Maybe it’s because this is his first time getting fucked. Or maybe it’s because he’s just too sensitive when it comes to Kai. It doesn’t matter. No matter how awful he wants to keep his pride, he couldn’t lie to himself that he’s going to cum untouched. 

“Cum for me then, hyung,” is what Beomgyu hears afterward. No word could describe Beomgyu upon hearing Kai’s command except for how pink tinge appears on his ears. He feels so weak, so defenseless, so open the moment he acknowledges something in his stomach is building; the thrilling sensation that always comes when he’s going to have his orgasm.

And he does, Beomgyu has never felt so satisfied for knowing that they’re about to finish. He sighs in relief until Kai raises his hips again, pushing his cock deeper and hitting that sweet spot of Beomgyu up there. Beomgyu who is still in his past-climax state squeaks at Kai’s sudden movement.

“Fuck— what the actual—” 

“Let me get myself off real quick.” Kai cuts Beomgyu immediately, hips still bucking. Beomgyu only becomes flustered listening to the sound of their skin slapping resonating in the room, the sound of his bed creaking because of how hard and fast Kai thrusts into him, the sound of their heavy breathing, the sound of his moans and Kai’s grunts combined; everything. 

With Beomgyu still having hazy thought, tears begin to stream down to his cheeks. His sight is blurry because of the tears when he sees his own cum smearing on his stomach while knowing his bottom is being lifted by Kai; this only makes his whole body feel even more sensitive. He keeps twitching every time Kai dives his cock fast, skin sweaty because of the hot atmosphere surrounding them. Beomgyu feels like he’s a girl—having his lower body easily lifted by Kai and whining while Kai himself is fucking him deep. 

“Kai-ya, Kai-ya, Kai-ya— _ah!_ ” 

“ _Fuck_ , hyung, Beomgyu hyung, Beomgyu hyung—” 

Their possessed chanting has finally come to end. Kai manages to reach his climax and spurting the cloudy fluid inside Beomgyu. Both of them are panting, hoping for more breath through their gasps. As Kai lowers Beomgyu’s hips back to the mattress, he mumbles between his hard breaths; 

“I… I’m going to clean up.” 

.

“Hyung, please tell me what makes you oppose me like this… I can’t stand it.” 

Beomgyu gives Kai disapproving eyes at first, but then grunts to himself when he finds that he couldn’t resist Kai’s kicked puppy look. And Kai is actually helping him to clean up, maybe he really should stop being mean toward the poor male. 

“I…” Beomgyu gulps, still not sounding sure. 

“I’m listening.” 

Beomgyu takes a look at Kai for a while, cheeks pink because of feeling so embarrassed. He couldn’t believe he’s going to do this and dodges the younger’s gaze again.

_Fuck it. “_ I hate to see people making use of your kindness for bad things.” 

Beomgyu could see how Kai is astonished before he adds, “I also dislike it when you treat me the same as the others.” 

Kai probably wasn't expecting that to the point he pauses wiping Beomgyu’s cum. Beomgyu doesn't really care though, he proceeds to continue as he tries his best to ignore the burning cheeks he has, “I don’t want you to treat everyone kindly… just… me.” 

Later, small giggles are heard. Beomgyu turns his head in flash and scolds Kai. 

“Do— don’t laugh!” 

“Oh my god, hyung. Is that it? That’s what made you slap me?” Kai looks like he just listened to the best stand up comedy, Beomgyu is offended. “That’s not nice, hyung. Being kind is a good thing, it’s what my father told me back then.” 

“I know that! Fuck this, this is stupid. I’ll—” Beomgyu’s sentence was cut because the next thing he sees is that Kai placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Thank you for your concern, and,” Kai smiles between the kiss. “I’ll treat you the best then. Different from the others, right?”

Beomgyu only throws a light smack onto Kai’s arm, but soon cracking a soft smile.

“Yeah… It is.” 

(“But really, hyung! You always hit me so sudden! This is child abuse! This is not how you treat your boyfriend!” 

“Then help me quit that habit of mine, dumba— wait, boyfriend!?”) 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if Beomgyu starts showing his affection toward Kai in front of camera rather than hitting him I would write more soft fics of them rather this kind of thing [💅](https://mobile.twitter.com/miIfsoob?s=09)


End file.
